In the Wake
by Endless Angels
Summary: Dean had been put into a behavioral health center, or as most people call them mental health facilities, for mainly his rage and suicidal thoughts. He would have never expected to find someone he liked so much there. It was a one of the male patients and his name was Castiel Novak. He was a strange character, but his silence really caught Dean's attention.


Dean had been put into a behavioral health center, or as most people call them, mental health facilities, for mainly his rage and suicidal thoughts. He would have never expected to find someone he liked so much there. It was a one of the male patients and his name was Castiel Novak. He was a strange character, but his silence really caught Dean's attention. Often times the other would just stare off into space. When Dean first tried to talk to him, he would brush him off and leave the area. But finally after a few days of prying, he finally opens up and starts talking to Dean. They became close quickly, but it also didn't take long for one day Cas to be gone without telling anyone, and for him to be surrounded by patients and staff.

Prologue

His heart was racing and it was mostly from the amount of adrenaline he was feeling the moment the gun was pointed at someone other than himself. His jaw clenched, and his piercing green eyes followed the motion of two other people.

"Don't move, I swear I will blow your fucking head off if you move another goddamn inch. You got that?" His voice was low and gravelly, not even shaking. Perspiration formed at the brim of his lip as he quickly swung the gun to the other person who was attempting walk away slowly. "You think I'm fucking joking don't you? Keep moving and see where it gets you."

The other male continued to hold up his hands and shook his head. "Please, man, just drop the damn weapon before anyone gets hurt."

A crazed grin slightly crept onto his face as he shook his head. "If you didn't realize, that's kind of my point. Move again and I'll kill you."

"Man, we didn't do anything to you, or anyone we know of to you. Come'on, just let us go!" The shorter male next to one who just spoke muttered and got the barrel of the gun pointed between his eyes; he shook, sticking his hands higher in the air.

"Yeah, maybe not yet. But I've seen you motherfuckers before, and there's no telling if you'd eventually get to me, or someone I care about. I think it'd be better just to take you out now." The gun-holder grunted.

The sound of the gun ricocheted off of the alley walls, and echoed throughout the four male's ears. "You're fucking crazy!" One of the men screamed over the sound still ringing in his ears.

"Yeah, well maybe I am. I don't think my sanity has really anything to do with the fact that you douchebags are still here." The ringing from the gun going off didn't seem to bother the determined green eyed man.

"You won't let us go, dude!" The usually oddly quiet one whimpered out.

"I don't think I fucking asked you!" He heaved a breath, swinging the pistol towards him, cocking it again.

"Man, we have to get out of here, the police are going to show up, you're fucking crazy, you're fucking crazy!" The first man muttered, his feet were antsy and he began to walk backwards. "We've gotta get out of here, and if you let us go, we won't report you. We fucking swear, you and we just need to get the hell out of here-"

"No one's going anywhere." The man's air hitched in his throat as he began to squeeze the trigger for a second time. His attention was unfocused for a moment as something sharp was felt in his back and someone's voice filled his ears.

"Dean!" The voice was familiar, it was his brother's. But in the moment, it startled the gun wielder and the gun went off.

The gun fell the ground with a clatter, and the three men hurried away as the man fell to his knees to see what he had done as well from pain in his shoulder. The fourth man quickly picked up the gun and held it against the green eyed man's head.

"You'll pay for this hold-up." The fourth man disabled the gun, and slid the magazine out, tossing the gun away from the crippled man.

The man walked away from him, but he didn't follow him with his eyes; instead he watched the lifeless body lay on the wet pavement. Tears stung his eyes and shivered from the pain of his own open wound as a faint cry made its pitiful sound. "Sam-" he closed his eyes, opening them again as if he'd unsee his brother on the pavement. "Sammy- no, Sam!" He felt himself try to put pressure on his bleeding shoulder, his arm buckled beneath his weight putting him face first in the pavement.


End file.
